Hedgehog and Vampires
by Elsanna The Fairy
Summary: When the mortal Juliette the Hedgehog and her brother, Sonic, meet the Light Vampire Prince Shadow the Hedgehog, she realizes she loves him. Unknowns to her, Shadow is the Light Vampire Prince and needs a mate to be his next Alpha Queen. Could Juliette be his next Queen? And what happens when there's a surprising twist? O.C X Shadow the Hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my peeps! I making a new story! (YAY!) Anyway, this story is about how the Dark Vampire race is causing a war with the Light Vampires mortal humans and Mobians on Mobius and how the Light Vampire Prince, Shadow the Hedgehog, fell in love with the mortal, Juliette the Hedgehog. Read summary for full details!**

 **P.S I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, for they belong to Sega and the only character(s) I own is Juliette. There could possibly be more.**

Chapter 1

Juliette's P.O.V

As I sit on my computer doing research for my special project, I hear a knock on the front door of my house.

When I go and open it, it reveals a black hedgehog standing there, with red eyes and streaks on his arms and was wearing a red tee-shirt and black jeans. He looked about my age,eighteen,but looks can be deceiving you know.

"Can I help you?" I ask the hedgehog.

He blinks at me and then says "Do you have a room where I can stay? My motor cycle broke down on a way to a meeting.." He says in a low smooth voice, almost like velvet.

"Y-yeah.. There's a guest room on the second floor..Make yourself at home." I say stuttering.

I let him in and shut the door behind us. "Thank you for your hospitality. I can assure you it won't last name is Shadow by the way." The ebony hedgehog said.

"You're welcome." I say. Never mind. He is DEFINITELY not eighteen to be talking so formal.

"I will be in my room writing, so if you need anything, just go down the hallway and knock on the door to your right." I tell Shadow.

He nods his head and goes to the guest room.

Few hours later...

Shadow's P.O.V

As I walked down the hall way and to Juliette's room, I hear her snoring upon opening the door.

Walking to her computer, I pick her up out of her chair and lay her on her bed. Then, going back to the computer, I read what was on the screen.

 ** _Dark Vampires declare war on Light Vampires. Those who know or may know a vampire, Light or Dark, are to evacuate the area and move to one of our top safety environments and remain there until further notice._**

 _So she's a monster hunter, huh?_ I thought before shutting the PC off. I wonder why though.

Juliette moans something in her sleep and turns to her other side.

I smile, wondering what she was dreaming about.

Juliette then starts whimpering in her sleep, as if she were having a nightmare.

I go over to her and sat by her side, gently stroking her cheek, hoping that would calm her.

She mumbles something and smiles, rubbing her cheek into the palm of my gloved hand.

Then Juliette did something that I did not expect.

She pulls me down, laying me next to her and wraps her arm on my shoulder, snuggling her head into my chest. I didn't protest though when she ran her hand through my chest fur, for I had taken my shirt off for the night.

Though I know I shouldn't have such strong feelings towards a mortal, I couldn't help but love Juliette. Why I don't know. She just sent off the vibe of being someone to understand me and love me for me.

The next morning

Juliette's P.O.V

When I wake up this morning, I feel something soft against my cheek. I blink a few times and realize that it was Shadow's exposed chest fur, for he must've took his shirt off.

Oddly though, I liked it. The soft silky feel of his white fur on my face. I look at my digital clock and remember it's Saturday, so I could sleep in.

So, pulling the covers over us, I slept to Shadow's steady breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's me again. Soo, in this chapter there will be a lemon. Shadow and OC lemon**

 **If you are under 17(And innocent minded),I suggest you skip this chapter and continue onto chapter 3. Or if you're a senior citizen, I also highly recommend you leave, unless you want to have a stroke.**

 **Elsanna the Hedgehog**

Chapter 2

Shadow's P.O.V

When, I wake up, I realize Juliette was still sleeping in my arms. I wonder if she ever got up or noticed that she was in my arms. Then, a devilish thought came to mind.

I gently kiss her on the lips, pressing my lips to hers. I notice she moves and I see her eyes flutter open and then her eyes widen as she realizes I'm kissing her.

Then she closes her eyes and kisses me back.

As we kissed, I notice Juliette was running her hand through my chest fur and I get aroused. Damn it! I just met her and she already makes me feel this way?

Without even thinking, I lift her shirt over her head and expose her chest. Even though her breasts were somewhat small, they were still beautiful as they were held in her white lace bra.

"Shadow.." Juliette says to me, her eyes curious as to what I was doing.

"If you want to stop, we will.." I tell her, trying to keep the lust out of my voice. Then, looking into her icy blue eyes, I say,"Juliette, do you believe in 'Love at first sight'?"

"I-I mean, it really depends.. but I feel like I've known you all my life..It's weird but true, you know? Like deja vu?" She says. Then frowning, Juliette says, "Then again, I'm clairvoyant, so obviously I be able to dream about the future and the people I will meet."

"So, what you're saying is that you're psychic?" I say to her. This was certainly interesting. I never met a mortal psychic in all my immortal years. I've heard of them, but never met one until now.I then notice the smell of blood and see that Juliette had a cut on her face. Her beautiful face.

"Juliette, your face! What happened to it?" I say concerned.

"Oh? This? Somehow glass cut my face. How I don't know.." She says.

Knowing my saliva has healing properties (And my desire for her blood), I lick the wound on her face, tasting her blood.

"Shadow!" Juliette gasps as I continued to lick her sweet tasting blood.

After I was done cleaning her face, a thought came to mind.

 _I have to tell her! She has every right to know the truth about me. That I'm a vampire!_ I thought to myself.

"Juliette, I have something important to tell you and listen carefully. I'm...I'm a vampire!" I tell her. She would surely reject me now that she knows.

"Shadow, I knew." She says smiling.

"What?" I say shocked. She wasn't scared? Or upset at what I am?

Putting a hand to my face, Juliette says, "I knew from the night we met. Only vampires are the most handsomest."

She then put her lips to mine and tilted her head to kiss me more deeply.

As I pushed my tongue in her mouth, I unclipped her bra and threw it to the floor.

Moaning into the kiss, Juliette unzipped my pants and pulled them down, leaving me in my boxers.

Doing the same, I pulled her shorts down along with her underwear, exposing the area I would soon penetrate.

And damn was it beautiful!

"Shadow?" Juliette said after pulling away from the kiss.

"Yes?" I say looking into her icy blue eyes.

"Please be gentle. It's my first time.." She whispers.

"Hmm.." I thought as I take my gloves off. I then put my bare fingers to her mouth."Suck." I tell her.

Juliette nodded her head and took my fingers in her mouth, sucking them with those sweet lips of hers.

This was going to be one Hell of a night for the both of us.

Normal P.O.V

Shadow moaned as Juliette sucked his fingers, lubricating them with her saliva. Little did she know he was going to insert those very same fingers in her womanly entrance. It would've been easier if there was some lube to use, but they have to do with what was on hand.

Shadow pulled his fingers out of her mouth and brought his hand down to her womanhood. Then, he slowly pushed his first finger inside her wanting body, causing Juliette to jump at the touch of his finger inside her vagina.

"Shadow..Please.. Keep going.." she said through the pain that she was going through.

Shadow then inserted his second and third fingers in, and did a scissoring movement in her womanhood.

At first, it was painful for Juliette but then the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure and continues to moan as Shadow fingers her. "Shadow, i'm about to c-cum-" She says as she cummed on his fingers. He removed his fingers, licking her sweet essence off them.

"You taste delicious.." Shadow says to her, his voice full with lust after swallowing her cum.

He removes his boxers, revealing a ten inch erection.

 _That's huge!_ Juliette thought,scared that her small body wouldn't be able to handle such as huge manhood. _Chaos, please don't let this hurt!_ She silently prayed to herself. She was losing her virginity to a vampire, so of course this is going to hurt. _God damn it!_ She thought.

Shadow then spreads Juliette's legs apart and positions himself in between her, the tip of his erection touching the outer folds of her entrance.

"Juliette, this may hurt a little, so hang on okay?" Shadow says to her.

"Shadow.. Please.. Make me yours..." Juliette says moaning.

Shadow then proceeds to slowly insert his erection inside Juliette and Juliette gasps at the sudden intrusion.

"Shadow, just stay still for a little.." Juliette says to him when he was finally all the way in her body.

Obeying, Shadow stays still as her walls stretched to accept his member and waits for Juliette to get used to him.

Sighing, Juliette says "You can move now. I've gotten used to you."

After french kissing Juliette, Shadow then starts to slowly pull three quarters out, then slam back into her.

The first few times Shadow thrusted, Juliette yelled in pain as Shadow did this each time. She glanced at him and saw that he was thinking, almost looking for something.

Just then, the pain was replaced with a wonderful feeling as Shadow hit what was Juliette's pleasure point.

"Oh my God!" Juliette screamed in pleasure.

"Ahhh...There's your G spot. Was harder to find than I thought it was." Shadow says as he thrusted into Juliette again, hitting the bundle of nerves again that before gave Juliette a shock of pleasure. He thrusted gently and slowly, keeping a steady rhythm, panting from the pleasure he felt from having Juliette's inner walls stretching and squeezing his member each time he thrusted.

"Ahh!- Shadow, go faster!" Juliette yelled and Shadow obeyed, fastening his pace, thrusts getting faster and faster as Juliette kept saying the words "Faster!"

The bed started to shake as Shadow started to thrust not only fast, but harder and more rougher than before, gripping Juliette's snow white hips and slamming into her.

"Juliette, please be mine! My companion to my dark life... I promise you won't feel pain, not as long as you're with me!" Shadow moans as he thrusts harder into Juliette. "Be mine and only mine, Juliette! I love you!" he adds kissing her on the lips.

"Shadow, I love you too!" Juliette moaned as he hit those bundle of nerves again.

Few hours later...

"Ow... Wanna move but can't get up.." Juliette says while laying under the covers as Shadow sat on the edge of the bed across from her. She was feeling both pain and pleasure but the pain was winning at the moment. She had bruises where Shadow held her and Shadow was concerned about hurting her, but Juliette claimed them to be trophies of his love, so Shadow left it at that.

"Oh, Juliette, knock it off..I did it a couple of times.." Shadow said from the other side of the bed, smirking.

"Yeah but they hurt like Hell!" Juliette said hiding her shoulders in the blankets.

Shadow scooted next to Juliette and kissed her. "Juliette, I was trying to please you and show you that I love you. Or was it just useless selection of words? Did you not enjoy our mating?" Shadow says giving a small smirk.

"I love you! And of course I liked it!" Juliette says, yet to realize what Shadow was going with this.

"And would you like to repeat?" Shadow says, his smirk getting bigger.

"Yes! I would- Wait, did you say repeat?!" Juliette said realizing her mistake as Shadow pulled the covers off her shoulders. "Shadow! wait!- AHH! Shadow, let go!" Juliette yelled as Shadow yanked the covers over, concealing them both. Shadow positioned himself where he could insert himself into Juliette. Though Juliette struggled, she knew on the inside she didn't want to run from her vampire lover.

"Silly, silly Jewels.." Shadow sighed before kissing Juliette. After pulling away, he says, "You just agreed to repeat and now want to run? You make no sense sometimes."

Juliette's yells echoed in the empty house as Shadow inserted himself inside her and thrusting with a lot of power. It wasn't as painful as before for Juliette. Rather than a agonizing pain, it was more like a tiny sting.

There was much more sweat and heat between the two, as they were both now more experienced in the mating ritual they were doing with each other. Shadow and Juliette heatedly making out, Shadow gently biting Juliette's lower lip, asking for entrance.

Juliette opened her mouth and let Shadow explore the moist cavern, touching every single one of Juliette's sweet spots, making the snowy hedgehog moan into the kiss. They then touch each others tongues and have a wrestling match with each other. Shadow's thrusts got harder an faster as time went by and he could feel the release coming. Just before it happened, he pulled out of Juliette and cummed all over the bed sheets.

After they were done, Shadow laid next to his mortal lover and whispers "I love you Juliette."

"I love you too, Shadow.." She says back.


End file.
